Peter's Wonderful Life
by boothbones06
Summary: Peter thinks he has it all, in a way he does. He's famous. But what happens when Peter meets a Christmas angle that somehow takes it all away from him, and Peter's own version of It's a Wonderful Life?


Author Notes: I got the idea from the Nicolas Cage movie Family Man, and I thought of Peter, lol. I kept thinking how Peter would react if the same thing happened to him. I tried to capture the guys personalities as much as I could while they were in a family setting. Enjoy the story. ( Feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated.  
  
I would especially like to thank Sandy Fiebranz for beta reading this story during such a busy Holiday Season. Thanks Sandy!!! Great job!!  
  
Christmas. Peter sighed. The guys were finishing up a bust when another call came in.  
  
"Don't take it until after Christmas," Ray had stated.  
  
"No, let's take it now, it'll be worth money," Peter said.  
  
"Peter-it's Christmas Eve," Ray motioned towards all the Christmas lights in the firehouse.  
  
"I know Ray but-" Peter sighed.  
  
"We're supposed to go to my Aunt Louise's house, remember?" he asked, looking disappointed.  
  
"Look, you guys go ahead. I'll stay and take the call," Peter stated firmly.  
  
"Peter-you can't," Egon shook his head. "Not by yourself."  
  
"Spengs," Peter waved him off. "I have to, okay? I need the money. Don't worry - I'll be fine. It's only a class two and it's in a rich community."  
  
Ray looked crushed. After Peter's father had let him down once more, Ray had decided to invite Peter over to his Aunts place. Peter took the offer but was now wondering if he should have or not. Peter was never into anything big for Christmas. Not that this was a big get together, just that, Peter was feeling a little down this year, and he didn't feel like going anywhere.  
  
Peter took Ray aside. "Ray, I love Aunt Louise.it's just-Christmas's isn't my thing, you know that," Peter said and Ray nodded.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Peter," Ray whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas kiddo," Peter replied. "Listen, when you guys get home, I'll even have the cookies and milk on the table."  
  
The guys sighed.  
  
"Peter. Come on," Ray urged.  
  
"I'm going," Peter put his foot down.  
  
"Me too," Ray sighed feeling like he had no other choice.  
  
"No, Ray. I can't ask you to."  
  
"Peter, you're my family, I don't want you to be alone," Ray cut him off.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys in the morning. Ray, no offense-but I'm just not-" Peter stopped in mid sentence not sure of what to say that wouldn't hurt Ray's fealings.  
  
"I know. You're not into the big family deal," Ray said, sighing. "It's all right. I'll tell my Aunt Louise."  
  
"Thanks kid," Peter said and Ray nodded. "You know?" Peter asked. "Katie called the other day, but I didn't call her back. I wonder what it would have been like if I married her." The guys shrugged. "She was my old girlfriend from college. We were going to get married, but I blew it. Well- it's over now, no sense discussing it," Peter said and they nodded. Peter dropped the guys off at the station and they waved.  
  
***  
  
The guys looked at each other sadly as Peter left. "We can't leave him by himself," Ray glanced at Peter as he left.  
  
"I know, Ray, but that's what he wants right now," Winston put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "We'll see him in the morning."  
  
Ray nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I wish he was in a better mood,"  
  
"His father was supposed to come this year and of course let him down again," Egon said "Give him time."  
  
"Yeah," Ray sighed.  
  
They got changed and headed out to each of their outings.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Peter was returning home from the bust. The bust had gone well. Just a little class two who was haunting a Christmas Eve party. At the end of the party the couple who hired him congratulated him on his work.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay? Your all by yourself," Mrs. Matthers looked at him sadly  
  
"No I'm not," Peter lied, "Honestly, I'm uh, going home and the guys and I are going to do something when I get back. They're getting the tree ready."  
  
He looked down at the ground. He hated lying to those people, but he really felt like being alone.  
  
"Well, alright," Mrs. Mathers shook his hand, "Thanks again for a wonderful job, and have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thanks, you two," Peter shook her hand back. Then he turned and shook Mr. Matthers hand. He gratefully accepted his money, put the check in his pocket, and headed out the door. Before he went back to the firehouse, he decided to take a walk.  
  
He stopped by the convenience store to pick up some champagne. Peter, noticed that there was not many people in the store. Just him and a women holding a newborn baby. Peter started to look in the coolers when suddenly a man walked in. "Whoa woo!" he jumped up and down. "I won the lottery!"  
  
"No you didn't. I know this trick, so get out," the clerk recognized his scheme right away. This man had come in here before stating he won the lottery, but then he would have a false ticket. Roger, the clerk, was not falling for it again. The black man with the leather jacket stared at the clerk angrily.  
  
"No way, man! Look at the ticket, will ya?" the man asked.  
  
"But I-" Roger started to protest some more, and the man got his gun out.  
  
Peter gasped and so did the women with the baby.  
  
"Look at the ticket," the man waved his gun at Roger.  
  
"No," Roger put his arms up in the air but wouldn't listen to the gunman.  
  
Peter walked up behind the man with the gun and tapped him.  
  
"What do you want, pal?" the man turned around and pointed the gun at Peter.  
  
"I want to look at the ticket," Peter said.  
  
"What?" the man asked.  
  
"Look, I'll make a deal with you.a business deal," Peter had his hands up. "The man behind the counter obviously has a death wish. Please, let me help."  
  
"Look pal, do you want to die?" the man asked.  
  
"No," Peter stated firmly. "Not particularly. Especially not on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Then bug off!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"No," Peter held his ground. "I can't do that, you see. This women is scared over here too, and I'm sure Mr. Death Wish is as well. I can help. I'll give you the money for the ticket, just a little business deal, you see? I made some money today and I'll share it with you."  
  
"Well.okay," the man finally agreed.  
  
Peter sighed and they walked out. Peter handed the man two hundred dollars, "Here. I'll take the ticket,"  
  
The man handed the ticket to Peter. "That was brave of you m'man," he smiled as if he were onto another sceme.  
  
"Yeah? Well, what are you doing carrying a gun around anyway?" Peter asked. "There are places you could go to get help."  
  
"Me? Help? You've got to be kidding," the man shook his head. "You're the one who needs help."  
  
"Me? My life is perfect," Peter held the man's check, "Until now anyway."  
  
"Perfect? Ha! Then why are you by yourself on Christmas Eve?" the man asked and walked away.  
  
Peter sighed. The would-be robber was right. The guys - he should be with them. He should have gone with Ray instead of feeling sorry for himself. Peter let out another sigh and went back to the firehouse. Here he was feeling sorry for himself when he should have been with his family. Peter went home and went to sleep.  
  
"Slimer!" Peter cried out once before he fell asleep. The little green ghost had slimed his bed again. Peter sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
(Somewhere in the United States)  
  
The next morning, he expected to wake up to Ray and the guys trying to get him up. Instead, he heard kids screaming. At first, he thought he was dreaming.  
  
"Peter? Honey! Are you up yet?" asked a unfamiliar voice.  
  
Honey? What was this? Some sort of joke? Peter opened his eyes. A blonde haired woman with pajamas on walked in. It was his old girlfriend, Kate. "K- Kate?" Peter gasped. Peter glanced at the bed as Kate sat down on the edge of it. He saw that it was a queen size.  
  
"Honey, the kids want to open their presents," Kate motioned towards the door.  
  
"What?" Peter cried. "Kids?" Peter sat up as she threw a shirt at him. It was red and green and completely tacky. He gasped in horror.  
  
"Peter, I don't care what you say, you're wearing it. It was a gift from my mother," Kate folded her arms.  
  
"Kate-you don't understand. I don't-I don't belong here-" Peter shook his head still trying to make since out of all this.  
  
"Oh, you're not using that as an excuse this time," Kate laughed.  
  
"No-I mean it, I really don't belong here," Peter started to get upset. "I'm a Ghostbuster. I live in New York..."  
  
"A Ghostbuster? They're in New York, and they're goons anyway. All con- artist." Kate said. "Now get dressed, will ya? Ray and Egon are coming over later and you should get ready."  
  
Peter nodded and did. Something was up. He didn't know what, but it was. He got dressed and walked downstairs. Kate's parents came in.  
  
"Peter, my boy!" said Mr. Fisher.  
  
"Uh-Mr. Fisher," Peter couldn't believe how much older he looked. Peter was able to recognize them right away though.  
  
"Mr. Fisher? You haven't called me that in years, son," Kate's father looked confused. "You all right?"  
  
"Uh-fine," Peter lied. "Listen, can I borrow your car?"  
  
"My Cadillac? No way," Mr. Fisher said.  
  
"Dear, give him your car," Mrs. Fisher glanced angrily at her husband. She handed Peter the keys.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Peter said and she nodded and he took off.  
  
Peter drove to the city and realized he was in New Jersey. New Jersey? Peter gasped. He hated New Jersey! Why would he move there? He drove to the firehouse and knocked on the door. Now he was really panicked. His whole life was taken away from him, just like that. 'What happened?' He wondered. Whatever it was, he hoped Egon and the guys could fix it.  
  
"Guys? Guys, it's me!" he cried. "Let me in, please!"  
  
Someone answered the door.  
  
"Thank goodness," Peter sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" the man asked  
  
"I'm Dr. Venkman. I live here," Peter folded his arms.  
  
"No you don't. My wife and I bought this place," the man said. "We're rebuilding it and making it into a fire station."  
  
"You can't! This is my home," Peter said.  
  
"We can and we will. Now please leave before I call the cops," the man shut the door in Peter's face.  
  
Suddenly, a little green ghost popped up. "Peter!" he cried.  
  
"Slimer! Thank goodness you recognize me," Peter said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't know, guys gone," Slimer replied.  
  
"I know, spud. Come with me.they're coming over later."  
  
Slimer nodded eagerly.  
  
The two got in the car and it stalled. "Oh swell," Peter sighed. He then saw an old hearse drive by. "Ecto!" he cried and got out. "Hey! That's my car!"  
  
Peter noticed the man who had tried to rob the liquer store the other night was the one in the car. Peter glanced at Slimer. He had a feeling this man somehow was the cause of all this.  
  
The man rolled down his window. "Get in," he said.  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"Get in - both of you," the man said.  
  
Peter and Slimer glanced at each other and did as they were told. The driver was the man from the store. "Okay, what's going on here?" Peter demanded.  
  
"I'm making a delivery," the man pointed to the coffin and Peter glanced back.  
  
"Ew!" Peter and Slimer chorused. "I mean with my life! What did you do?" Peter demanded again.  
  
"You said your life was perfect," the man said. "You said you needed nothing more. Well, we'll see about that. I'm giving you a glimpse..."  
  
"No! You can't do this! Send me back now!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Slimer said.  
  
"Sorry, can't do it," the man shook his head.  
  
"Well, at least tell me how to get back," Peter panicked. "Really though! Why did it have to be New Jersey? What's wrong with Connecticut? Anyplace but New Jersey!" Peter cried.  
  
"Here-ring this bell when you need me," the man ignored Peter and handed him the bell. "My names Daniel when you need me."  
  
The car came to a stop. Peter got out of Ecto and he and Slimer took the van back, they were late, very late. Peter was lost. He drove over to some random house. "Excuse me, could you tell me where river side drive is?" he asked.  
  
"Peter?" Ray called running towards Peter's van, "Oh gosh, Peter!" Peter hugged him. "Peter-we were so worried," he said. "Your wife called-she didn't know where you went."  
  
"I'm all right Ray-" Peter stared at the house he didn't recognize. "Sort of."  
  
"Well-come in, I want to show you something," he motioned towards the house.  
  
Peter glanced at Slimer. Slimer had become invincible and shrunk himself a little so that no one else would recognize him. He was hiding because they both figured even the guys wouldn't recognize him at this point. Peter walked in Ray's house. He saw pictures of him and some women. "Ray-who's that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Who do you think, Peter? Are you sure you're okay? This is my wife of course," he stated.  
  
"You-your wife?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, and Egon and his wife, Janine, but you know that," Ray said with a grin.  
  
Peter didn't know that and he didn't want to. Peter passed out flat on the floor.  
  
"Peter-Peter, wake up!" He felt something cold on his forehead. Peter groaned and brushed the hand away.  
  
"Peter, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Egon! Oh thank goodness, I had a horrible dream," Peter said, sitting up. Peter sat up and saw that he was in Ray's room. "Oh no," Peter groaned.  
  
"Are you all right?" Egon asked again. "You missed Christmas morning, Peter. Kate was worried sick. I think you better go home."  
  
"But Egon-what about the firehouse?" Peter moaned.  
  
"Firehouse? Peter- are you sure you're all right?" Egon asked.  
  
"Ghostbusting? Remember?" Peter shook his head taking this all in.  
  
"Peter-the Ghostbusters are in New York," Egon sighed. "I think you need to go home, Peter. Besides, those guys are a bunch of loons anyway."  
  
Peter gasped, but then he nodded, groaning. He went home with the guys.  
  
"Sure you'll be all right?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ray. I'll be fine, thanks - as long as Kate doesn't kill me anyway," Peter smiled.  
  
Ray nodded, smiling. "We'll see you tonight," he said..  
  
"Tonight?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, at the party," Ray replied.  
  
Peter groaned.Just what he didn't need. A party. Peter went home and Kate was on the phone, crying. "Peter!" she gasped and hugged him wiping her eyes. "I have to go, Janine .he's here," she said. She hugged him. "Peter-I was worried sick! Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"I had to go to the city." Peter replied.  
  
"The city?" she gasped "Right now? Why? We never go there!"  
  
"I.just had to figure something out," Peter was honest with her.  
  
"Okay, fine. I won't ask questions, but you realize that you've missed Christmas. Anne, she went to open the bike you gave her. You spent weeks building it, and you didn't even get to see the look on her face when she opened it," Kate had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Peter said.  
  
"It's okay.really, but just get ready for the party so we can at least go to that," she wiped her eyes and Peter nodded "And if you think you're wearing that tonight, you've got another thing coming, mister."  
  
"What? What's wrong with this?" Peter asked.  
  
"Change! Now," she ordered.  
  
"Don't yell!" Peter held his ears.  
  
Kate nodded. Peter sighed as he went inside the closet. They were all civilian clothes, no suits, nothing. Peter let out another sigh, "Oh boy, we're going high tech," Peter put on a suit and they left for the party.  
  
"Hello Peter-Kate," said some woman  
  
"Hey guys!" Ray, excitedly hugged Peter.  
  
"Hey kid," Peter smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sorry-" Peter looked confused.  
  
"No, it's okay. You just haven't called me that for years," Ray said. "Not since I had my own kids anyway."  
  
Peter shrugged, smiling. Ray, kids? "Habit," he grinned. The party continued and a beautiful woman walked up to Peter.  
  
"Hi Peter," she said.  
  
"Uh-hi, do I know you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Silly, I'm Ray's wife," she grinned. "Laura? Remember?"  
  
Peter returned the grin, shrugging. "Uh - sure, it was-a-a joke,"  
  
"Have some finger food," Laura showed him the tray.  
  
"Uh-no thanks," Peter said, backing away.  
  
"Come on, it's good. You'll just grab some when I leave anyway," Laura stuffed a piece of food in his mouth.  
  
Peter gagged and swallowed it. 'Whoa Ray,' he thought, 'where did you pick up this chick?'  
  
"Hi Peter!" said a kid.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Peter smiled and picked him up.  
  
"Peter.you remember Nicky and Alex, right?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure, of course," Peter lied. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well because this morning you-" Ray started to say and Peter elbowed him  
  
"So how you doing, squirt?"  
  
"Hey.I'm not a squirt! You are," Nicky said and squirted Peter with a water gun  
  
Peter laughed, putting him down. "Cute kid, Ray."  
  
"Nicky!" Ray snapped.  
  
"It's all right," Peter said laughing  
  
Egon and Janine came in and Peter sighed. He needed to speak with Egon. Big time. He knew he would listen to anything. They walked in with two kids. Egon? Kids? Peter wondered how Egon met Janine if they weren't Ghostbusters.  
  
"Hello Peter," Egon gave Peter a hug.  
  
"Hey Spengs," Peter returned the hug.  
  
"Eric, Jessica, stay in the living room with everyone," Egon said.  
  
"Yes Daddy," Jessica said.  
  
Peter laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Peter?" Egon asked.  
  
"Oh-nothing," Peter said, smiling. That's when Peter's father and Egon's mother walked in. Peter gasped, surprised.  
  
"Peter my boy, what's wrong? You remember your stepmother don't you?" Peter's father asked.  
  
"Uh, sure Dad-o-of course-" Peter stuttered. "H-Hi-" he shook her hand, shaking.  
  
"Peter dear, what's wrong with you?" Mrs. Spengler asked.  
  
"N-Nothing, I-I think I need some air or something," he started to feel week.  
  
"Nothing doing," Charlie said. "We're going to party," he smiled. "A drink will do the trick! Come on, boys."  
  
Peter was pulled over by his father and his new stepmother. 'Boy,' he thought, 'these angels sure could fix up some strange alternate realities.' He shook his head.  
  
"A toast! To Christmas!" Charlie held his glass up and Peter nearly passed out. His father, toasting to Christmas? He never even used to see him on Christmas. Peter sighed still getting used to the whole idea. Well, Peter thought, if Egon was really his brother in this life, then he could still talk to him about anything, and he'd better believe him too.  
  
"Peter my boy, are you all right?" Charlie asked, pulling Peter aside.  
  
"Sure Dad, fine," Peter lied. "This morning was just.I needed to think."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I understand, son. Family life can be crazy at times, but remember: I've always told you Christmas is the time of year to be with family."  
  
"You've told me that?" Peter didn't believe it. Not for a second. This life was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.  
  
"Sure, don't you remember?" Charlie replied, smiling.  
  
Peter nodded faintly. "Egon."  
  
"Yes, Peter?" Egon turned around.  
  
"We need to talk," Peter grabbed Egon's arm.  
  
"But-" Egon started to protest.  
  
"Now," Peter replied.  
  
They went in the other room. "Peter, what is wrong with you today?" Egon asked. "You're acting very strange."  
  
"What's wrong? You have no idea! Spengs.don't you remember the firehouse? Ghostbusters?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, I know the Ghostbusters. One of them was a student of mine," Egon stated. "But that's not the point - what do they have to do with anything?"  
  
"Spengs- " Peter gasped. "We are the Ghostbusters!"  
  
"Peter. You're frightening me."  
  
"Egon! Me, you, Winston and Ray - we're all Ghostbusters! It was MY idea! Remember? And Janine's our secretary," Peter explained.  
  
"But Peter. you're a psychologist. You know that," Egon said with a frown. "And I'm beginning to think you need one."  
  
"Egon," Peter wouldn't give up. "Listen to me! It was Christmas Eve last night."  
  
"Yes." Egon prompted.  
  
"I was asleep in the firehouse, and then I woke up here." Peter waved his arms at the house.  
  
"In Ray's home?" Egon gasped. "You weren't sleeping with."  
  
"No!" Peter snapped. "I mean I woke up in Kate's house. Egon - none of us were married. My dad - he was never there for me on Christmas, or anything. Ray's parents are dead, and Winston is a part of our group. Don't you remember him?"  
  
"Peter - who is this Winston you keep talking about? I have no idea," Egon shook his head frusterated.  
  
"Winston Zeddemore? One of your best friends?" Peter was angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Peter. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Peter told him everything that had happened to him the evening before. "Peter." Egon said. "Perhaps you've been working too hard."  
  
"No! Damn it, Egon, I haven't! I want my old life back!" Peter was furious now. "Please Spengs - you're the only one who could help me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Peter, but I can not. I'm a professor in physics, not ghosts," Egon shook his head. "I told you: I don't believe in them."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Peter asked, turning away from Egon. "Slimer."  
  
Slimer came out then.  
  
"Ack!" Egon yelled. "We've got to get rid of it!"  
  
"No, Egon!" Peter cried as Egon tried to push him away.  
  
Peter pushed Egon away. For once, he actually stood up for Slimer. Slimer had tears in his eyes. "Eg-Egon?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay, spud. He doesn't know," Peter actually felt bad for the little Spud. "Egon buddy, this is Slimer, one of your best friends."  
  
"No way! I don't believe in ghosts," Egon put his foot down on the subject. "It's unethical."  
  
"Well Egon buddy, this is a ghost," Peter waved his hand at Slimer. "You've gotta believe me pal, brother-please-"  
  
"Peter, this is all very amusing, but I'm sorry," Egon said and sighed. "How could this have happened, for one thing?"  
  
"Because I ran into some guardian angel," Peter sighed as well.  
  
"There's no such thing as those either," Egon rolled his eyes.. "Peter - I really think you should see a doctor or something."  
  
"Egon, will you knock it off?" Peter asked. "I'm fine and Slimer's fine. Please listen to me! You have to! You're our only hope!"  
  
"Please, Egon?" Slimer wailed.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but Peter - I think that you're under too much stress," Egon said.  
  
"Damn straight," Peter muttered and walked away. "Thanks," he added. Egon nodded and Peter went back to the party. He walked into the middle of a conversation.  
  
"So I think the Mets will win this year for sure," said one of the men who was talking with Ray.  
  
"No way! The Mets are horrible," Peter said.  
  
"What?" they asked, surprised.  
  
"Uh-I mean-only in the past," Peter recovered his error, and they nodded.  
  
Peter sighed. He couldn't even get that right. They went home and put the kids to sleep.  
  
Later that night. Peter placed his son Ryan in his crib. He was just sitting there. Peter smiled at him. "I wish I really were your father," he whispered. "But it just can't be, but I'll do my best while I'm here."  
  
Ryan smiled in his sleep and Peter smiled with tears in his eyes. He went to bed, exhausted. The next morning, Peter woke up to music. Slimer was next to Peter covering his ears. "Ugg - Slimer!" Peter cried.  
  
"Sorry, Peter!" Slimer exclaimed.  
  
Kate was singing in the shower. Peter also heard a baby scream. "Kate. Uh, Kate." Peter tried getting her attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your kid is screaming." he said.  
  
"It's your turn and you know it," Kate peeked her head out from the shower. "You're not getting out of this one, Dr. Venkman."  
  
"But darling." Peter said.  
  
"No way! Not on your life," she snapped, "Go."  
  
"Slimer! Come on." Peter sighed.  
  
"Goodnight, Pedar-" Slimer muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
Peter sighed and went into Ryan's room. "Hi Ry," he smiled. "You have a problem, don't you?" Peter picked him up. "Oh man," Peter cried. "That is foul! Kid, I've smelled dumpsters worse than this!" Ryan started crying. "Oh, sorry. I'm sorry." Peter took off his diaper trying to hold in his breath while Anne came over. Ryan started peeing all over the place and laughed. "Ha ha, very funny!" Peter held him away.  
  
"You're not really my dad, are you?" asked a voice.  
  
Peter turned around. It was Anne. "Jeez kid, you scared me!"  
  
"Where's my dad?" Anne asked, starting to cry.  
  
"Oh Annie." Peter hugged her. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Where is he?" Anne asked.  
  
"Um-I'd like to say that I am, but I'm not really, sweetie. I'm here for a short visit," Peter tried to explain.  
  
"Well then-" Anne smiled suddenly.. "Welcome to our planet."  
  
"Ha?" Peter smiled recognizing that it was a game. "Oh, why thank you!" he said. "Okay. Now how do I put this thing on?"  
  
"Like this," Anne showed Peter how to change Ryan's diaper.  
  
"Thanks," Peter sighed of relief.  
  
"Anytime," she pulled Peter closer to her, "Just bring my dad back soon."  
  
Peter nodded, smiling. That morning Peter dropped her off at school and Ryan at the day-care center. He handed Ryan to the teacher. "Uh - do I get a receipt or something?" Peter asked.  
  
The teacher glanced at Peter and laughed. "Very funny, Peter!" she said, smiling. "Have a nice day."  
  
Peter shrugged.  
  
"Don't forget - I get out of dance class at seven," Annie reminded him.  
  
"Seven. Gotcha," Peter nodded.  
  
"Now you gotta go to Ed's Tires," Annie told him.  
  
"Tires? Why?" he asked.  
  
"That's where you work," she shrugged.  
  
"I'm a tire salesman?" Peter gasped.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.. "Have fun."  
  
"Sure kid," Peter said and she turned around to leave. "My life's a living- " he started to mutter.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Annie said.  
  
Peter drove to Ed's Tires and just stared at it for a moment before he went inside. He locked the van and started to walk in.  
  
Ray was there. "Ray, thank God! You work here too," Peter smiled.  
  
"Of course, Peter. I am the head mechanic," Ray replied, returning the smile.  
  
"Right," Peter shook his head thinking 'of course Ray would be head mechanic.' . "Listen, do I have an office somewhere?"  
  
"Uh - yeah, it's in the back. Peter .you all right?" Ray looked at him concerned..  
  
"Fine," Peter said, "I just need to think."  
  
Ray nodded, "Sure."  
  
Peter looked inside his desk. In it was address books. He picked it up and dialed Egon's work number.  
  
"Dr. Spengler's lab," Janine answered.  
  
"Janine," Peter gasped. "I'm happy to hear your voice!"  
  
"Peter? Everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. Can I speak with Egon?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, just a moment please," she said and transferred him.  
  
"Dr. Spengler," Egon sounded busy.  
  
"Egon! Man, am I glad to hear you," Peter said.  
  
"Peter, is everything alright?" Egon asked.  
  
"No, Spengs. I'm in my own personal hell," Peter replied, "You've gotta help me!"  
  
"Peter, I can't," Egon said. "You know that."  
  
"Egon, you've never said that to me before," Peter reminded him.. "You don't understand. Instead of being the boss of a company, I work for Ed's Tires. Ed's Tires Egon! I'm not even a psychologist!"  
  
"Peter - you work for Ed's Tires because Ed had a heart attack, and you've been helping out ever since," Egon sounded annoyed, "We've been through this.".  
  
"Oh," Peter was disappointed.  
  
"Listen, I need to go. I'm in the middle of an experiment," Egon said.  
  
"You always are," Peter said. "Spengs - I need help. Really, I have to get home."  
  
"Maybe you should try calling these Ghostbusters,"  
  
"Well - maybe I should," Peter got frusterated,. "At least they would care." He hung up angrily.  
  
Later that afternoon things got a little quiet. Ray knocked on Peter's door and when he walked in he handed Peter some coffee.  
  
"Thanks Tex," Peter said.  
  
"Your welcome," Ray answered shyly.  
  
"Ray?" Peter asked "Something wrong?"  
  
Ray shrugged. He looked down on the ground.  
  
"What is it pal? You could always talk to me." Peter said.  
  
Ray shrugged again. Obviously Ray was almost as shy as Peter remembered him in college.  
  
"Is it Laura?" Peter tried to get Ray to talk.  
  
Ray's eyes watered, "S-She wouldn't talk to me last night. I don't even know why. I don't think she loves me anymore Peter," he started crying a little.  
  
Peter hugged Ray, "Come on Ray. How did you two meet?" he asked.  
  
"W-What?" Ray looked confused, "You know how we met."  
  
"I know," Peter nodded, "I want to hear it from you."  
  
Ray told him the whole story. How Ray had saved Laura's life in college. She had been walking down campus one day and she was lost. She was walking down frat row and Ray had happened to be there too. One of the fraternities on the row were having a party. Laura was crossing the street when a drunk driver was about to run her over. Ray had screamed her name and pushed her out of the way. It was love at first sight. Peter smiled as Ray told the story.  
  
"And so, that's how we met, but like I said, you knew that Peter. It was your frat that was having the party, remember?" Ray asked and Peter nodded.  
  
"Yeah Tex, I do. But listening to your story made me think that you two belong together. It's worked out so far, I'm sure it'll be okay. And if something does happen, you know I'm here for you." Peter gave Ray a hug and handed him a tissue.  
  
Ray wiped his eyes, "Thanks Peter, but sometimes I have a feeling it's heading the other way." Ray looked down and Peter hugged him again.  
  
They were interrupted when a customer walked in the lobby and Ray had to go help him. That day Peter got off work early.  
  
That afternoon Kate and Peter took the kids shopping. "Okay, we need to go to Burdines, Macy's and Belliars," she said.  
  
"Why don't we just go through the whole stinking mall while we're at it?" Peter asked, sighing.  
  
"You didn't have to come," Kate snapped. "Why don't you go to the men's department?" She sounded disgusted.  
  
Peter sighed but went to the men's department and walked over towards the suits. Peter smiled. "Wow," he said. "How I've missed the feel of silk." He missed feeling famous too. He stepped out and looked in the mirror.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it? What a suit can do for a man?" asked the sales clerk  
  
"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I've missed wearing one of these."  
  
The sales clerk smiled. "Well, it can be yours," he said.  
  
"Peter," Kate said suddenly.  
  
Peter turned around. "What?" Peter asked. "I'm getting it. Isn't it great?"  
  
Kate reached out and looked at the price tag. "Peter, we can't afford this! It's two thousand dollars!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But honey-" Peter said. "It - it makes me feel great! Like a real businessman, don't you get it? Instead of wearing those trashy old outfits."  
  
"What? So you mean that we're not good enough then? Oh, that's fine. That's real fine, Peter. Well, when you get a paycheck of a million dollars, let me know please! If you want to buy it, fine! We can take some of Anne's college money," Kate snapped.  
  
The sales clerk looked at them. Peter blushed.  
  
"If it's that important to you, fine - get it!" Kate snapped. "I'll be in the car."  
  
"Kate! Wait." Peter started to take off after her.  
  
"Uh - sir," said the salesclerk.  
  
Peter sighed and took off the suit.  
  
"Kate, I'm sorry," Peter said in the car. "It's just that - have you ever wondered what it would be like if I were famous? And rich?"  
  
"No, not really, because it's not like that," Kate sighed. "Look Peter, I know you had big plans. I did too, but I think it's really great that we helped my father out. Also - the kids adore it here, and they're having fun. That's all that matters, isn't it?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Sure."  
  
That afternoon, Peter met Ray and Egon at the bowling alley. Egon wasn't bowling of course, but they were just hanging out. "Ray." Peter took a sip of his drink. "Have you ever wondered what life would have been like to make it big?"  
  
"What do you mean, Peter? Tire sales are great this time of year," Ray said, glancing at Egon.  
  
"No, Ray. Not tires," Peter said patiently. "I'm sick of tires, I mean, something bigger, like corporate sponsorship or something like that?"  
  
"Well Peter, I think you're dreaming big, you know?" Egon said. "It's not going to happen in a small town in New Jersey."  
  
"Not New Jersey! New York City! Ever wonder what it's like there?" Peter asked. "Bright lights, people, the dancing, parties-"  
  
"Peter," Egon said. "You're being ridiculous. Kate would never move there, and neither would the rest of our families."  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, just a dream I've always had, that's all. Listen, I'm getting a beer."  
  
The guys nodded. Peter bumped into Ray's wife.  
  
"Hello Peter," Laura smiled.  
  
"Uh. hi," Peter tried to pass but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Listen, Laura," Peter said. "Is there, um.something going on between us. I'd like to know the truth."  
  
"The truth? Well the truth is, you know during the parties and everything, I don't wear those dresses to impress my husband," she laughed. "And New Years, and everything, I get excited to see you."  
  
"Laura, you have a great husband. Ray is a great guy," Peter tried convincing her.  
  
"But not - not strong - and wanting more out of life like you are," Laura said.  
  
"Laura-" Peter sighed. "Ray wants more out of life. I mean, just now he was talking about what it would be like to move into the city someday."  
  
"Sure," Laura rolled her eyes. "You know - he's leaving this weekend. I'd love for you to come over."  
  
"Do I have your phone number?" Peter played along.  
  
"Yes, see you Saturday, then? Kate will never know," she raised her eyes at him.  
  
Peter sighed. Peter finally just nodded so she would leave him alone. Egon was at the bar. "Egon!" Peter hissed.  
  
Egon glanced over at him. "Yes Peter?" he asked.  
  
"Laura just asked me to have an affair with her this weekend while Ray's out of town,"  
  
"Peter, you're not seriously considering- " Egon gasped.  
  
"No," Peter snapped surprised that Egon would even think that. "I love Kate - but that's not the point, we should tell Ray."  
  
"Peter - I believe you are right in some aspects, but this would tear him apart," Egon replied.  
  
Peter nodded as Ray sat down. "Hey, Ray - buddy." Peter said. "There's something you should know."  
  
"Yes, there is Raymond," Egon agreed with Peter.  
  
"What is it, Peter?" Ray asked. "You're not really going to the city, are you?"  
  
"No," Peter said. "But your wife wanted me to have an affair with her this weekend. I thought you should know."  
  
"What?" Ray asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ray."  
  
"It's-It's okay, Peter. I know that she doesn't think I'm a good husband. I've known that for a while. I try - I really do - to be a good husband and a father."  
  
"Oh Ray, it's not your fault," Peter gave him a hug.  
  
Ray nodded, wiping his eyes. "It's not fair," he said. "All I ever wanted was a family, and when I finally get one, she doesn't want to stay."  
  
"Gosh Ray, I'm sorry - but Egon and I - we're your family too," Peter reminded him.  
  
"That's right, Raymond. Brothers forever," Egon smiled.  
  
"You two are brothers," Ray said. "I'm not included, remember?"  
  
"Sure you are! You don't have to be related by blood," Peter smiled, remembering saying that to him when they were the Ghostbusters together. "We're a family no matter what."  
  
Ray nodded and tried to smile. "Tonight I'll talk to her," he said and Peter nodded.  
  
"Good," Peter replied. "Maybe she'll come to her senses, and if she doesn't call me, and we'll make her come to her senses."  
  
"Thanks, Peter. I just couldn't get divorced. She'd take the kids and I couldn't deal with that," Ray wiped his eyes and Peter hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry," he said Peter sighed. That was it. Peter had it. He had to get their old lives back. That same day he drove to New York City to meet the Ghostbusters.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked a woman who was the Ghostbusters' secretary.  
  
"Yes. I'm having a problem," Peter hoped they could help.  
  
"How do you do? I'm Mr. Zeddemore. How can I help you?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Winston?" Peter cried and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Who are you?" Winston backed off confused.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? It's Peter," he said.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked someone else walking in.  
  
"This gentlemen says he knows us," Winston rolled his eyes. "Sir, I am the head of the Ghostbusters, now, is there a problem, or not?"  
  
"Yes, there's a problem! I am the head of the Ghostbusters," Peter replied. "Look, I can do this job! I know this job!"  
  
"Oh, so you want a job, huh?" Winston asked.  
  
"Yes - I need to work with you guys. I'm having a problem that I need to fix," Peter said. "Slimer, come here."  
  
Slimer stepped out.  
  
"Ghost!" Winston cried, grabbing his pack.  
  
"No Winston! Don't -" Peter stopped him.  
  
He didn't. "Friend of yours?" Winston asked and Peter nodded.  
  
"Yes, please. Can we help?" Peter asked.  
  
"All right, then. You've got the job so come back tomorrow," Winston sighed. "I just hope I don't regret this."  
  
"You won't. Believe me," Peter said.  
  
"Listen, Justin. Show Peter around, will you?" Winston asked and Justin nodded. He motioned towards Peter and took him for a tour.  
  
"Listen pal, I don't know what you think you're getting from this, but you're not going to make it in this company. Not some tire salesman from New Jersey, got it? We've got enough Ghostbusters for now,"  
  
"Look - I don't want to take over your job! I just want to help," Peter answered.  
  
Justin nodded and sighed. "Fine," he said and continued to show Peter around.  
  
Peter went home that night ready to talk to Kate. She was asleep already. Peter sighed and woke up the next morning early. "Good morning, honey," she said.  
  
"Morning," Peter groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven a.m.," Kate replied.  
  
"Aw man," Peter groaned again. "It's Saturday!"  
  
"I have something for you," Kate said and handed it to Peter. It was a huge box. "Happy anniversary," she said, smiling.  
  
On no, Peter groaned silently. "Uh hon, - I thought we'd open our gifts later," Peter said aloud.  
  
"But we always open them in the morning," she said. "You're always the first one up."  
  
Peter nodded and opened it. It was a suit. "A suit? I don't believe it," Peter had tears in his eyes. "How. How could we afford this?" he choked.  
  
"Well, I saw it on sale at the factory stores. Isn't it great?" she asked.  
  
Peter's eyes watered. So this was what having a wife was like, he thought. "It's wonderful. It's. I can't accept it,"  
  
"Why?" she looked confused.  
  
"Uh - because I sorta forgot our anniversary," Peter confessed.  
  
Kate's face fell. "You forgot?" she cried. "How? You never forget!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on," Peter looked down.  
  
"More important than us? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Businessman," she walked out.  
  
"Honey! Wait!" Peter cried.  
  
At breakfast, Peter and Annie made sandwiches. "You forgot her anniversary, didn't you?" Annie asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. What can I do?"  
  
"Well - my dad always did something really special for her," Annie said with a smile.  
  
"Like what?" Peter asked.  
  
"Um. He'd buy her jewelry or something,"  
  
"Okay. Well, I could take her to the mall and uh," Peter saw the look on Annie's face. "No, huh? Well, I could always." he sighed. "I'm stuck, Annie. Wait a minute! Has she ever been to the city?"  
  
"Now you're getting somewhere," Annie said with a grin.  
  
Peter returned the grin. That night they got ready and went to a fancy restaurant. "Peter - we can't afford this," Kate gasped.  
  
"We can. I worked overtime," Peter replied with a smile.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" a waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the escargot with a splash of lemon, and the rabbit and duck tonight. Oh, we'll have two house salads."  
  
"Very good, sir."  
  
"Oh, and a bottle of your finest champagne," Peter finished.  
  
"Peter." Kate gasped. "That's an eight hundred dollar bottle of champagne."  
  
"Uh-we'll take the white wine," Peter said and the waiter nodded.  
  
"Very good, sir," the waiter said, eying them carefully.  
  
"Sorry - habit," Peter said and Kate smiled.  
  
"You're still not off the hook yet, mister," Kate murmured with a smile  
  
The pianist started playing at the piano and Peter got up. "Sir, could you play our song?" Peter asked, telling the man what it was.  
  
"Certainly," the pianist said and started playing their song.  
  
Kate smiled and kissed Peter at the end of the song.  
  
"Am I off the hook yet?" Peter asked.  
  
Kate nodded, tears shining in her eyes. Peter hugged her. Maybe, he thought, he did need more in his old life. Peter took her upstairs to the hotel room.  
  
"Wow Peter, this is wonderful!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
"This could be ours you know," Peter said.  
  
"Huh?" Kate asked with a frown.  
  
"I was offered a job the other day in the city," Peter said.  
  
"Really? By whom?"  
  
"The Ghostbusters."  
  
"The Ghostbusters? Those guys are a bunch of wackos," Kate said.  
  
"No they're not, honey, honest. I've seen some of the stuff they saw," Peter explained. "It's true, come on, they make it big, they're famous. We could move in here, this is a temporary place but it'll work and we could-"  
  
"What? No way! You want to take away everything that's important to us? What about Annie and her friends at school, you want us to leave that? If it's that important to you, I will because I love you, but I really would rather not. Plus - could you leave Egon and Ray? And from what I understand Ray's going through a tough time now," she said and Peter nodded.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry - it's like I said. I was dreaming," Peter sighed.  
  
Kate nodded. "Thank you, Peter. I love you more than anything," she said.  
  
"Me too," Peter hugged her.  
  
The next day, Peter was playing with Annie. He was tossing her in the air. Ray and Egon were over. They glanced at Peter and smiled. His father was over too.  
  
"Daddy, I'm glad you're back," Annie said and Peter had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Annie, I love you," Peter said, hugging her.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy," Annie replied.  
  
Peter went back to sit down with everyone and they continued talking. The next day Peter did his job a lot better than normal. "Okay. You see - these are the best tires to get, I'll promise you that," Peter said "Say, Ray."  
  
"Yeah, Peter?"  
  
"Show Mr. Harrison our collection here and give him ten percent off. After all, it is Christmas," Peter said, smiling.  
  
"Of course, Peter," Ray replied with a grin.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Venkman," Mr. Harrison said.  
  
"Anytime, sir. Come back and see us."  
  
"Indeed I will," Mr. Harrison said with a nod and a smile.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Harrison. Let me get you set up," Ray said, grinning at Peter.  
  
Egon glanced at Peter, giving him the thumbs up sign. Egon was at the shop because he was going to join him for lunch. The next day, Peter was in the garage. Christmas Eve. Annie came up to me with her bike and rang the bell. Peter gasped.  
  
"Annie-" Peter said.  
  
"Remember when you gave me this, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
Peter nodded. "Sure sweetheart."  
  
"It was the best Christmas present ever," she hugged him  
  
Peter smiled, tears in his eyes. He knew tonight was the last night. Peter asked Egon and Ray to go out with him that night. Ray and Laura had just gotten a divorce.  
  
"How you doing, Ray?" Peter asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Considering." Ray shrugged. His eyes watered and Peter hugged him.  
  
"Listen, you could come over to our house tomorrow, okay?" Peter asked and Ray nodded.  
  
"Thanks Peter," Ray said, smiling.  
  
Peter nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. "Something wrong, Peter?" Ray asked  
  
"Yes." Peter said. "Ray. I won't be here tomorrow."  
  
"How come?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because I'm going back home," Peter replied.  
  
"But Peter, this is your home," Egon said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Peter had tears in his eyes. "Remember when I told you about the guardian angel? Well - he's going to take me back tonight, and I won't have my family anymore."  
  
"Peter-" Egon began.  
  
"It's true. I want you to promise me guys," Peter said.  
  
"Promise what, Peter?" Ray asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Promise me that you'll remember me just like this, always," Peter stared at them seriously.  
  
"Okay, we promise. But Peter-" Ray said.  
  
"I have to go. I'm sorry, guys. I have to be with my family," Peter said. "My other family." The two of them nodded, looking worried. On the way home Peter stopped in front of a store. It was the angel. "You!" he snapped. "You can't do this to people!"  
  
A woman bought her stuff and walked out, glancing at them.  
  
"Peter m'man, you've changed into a true suburbanite," the angel said.  
  
"It isn't right, you interfering with peoples' lives!" Peter shouted. "Well, I'm not going back, you hear me? I'm not going back!" Peter slammed the door and left the store with tears in his eyes. He went home and went in Annie's room and kissed her.  
  
"Daddy-is it morning?" she asked.  
  
"No sweetie," Peter said. "Go back to sleep. I love you very much."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Back to the mother ship," Peter whispered.  
  
"Okay," she said and he smiled too.  
  
Peter went into Ryan's room and kissed him with a smile on his lips. Then, Peter went into their bedroom and kissed Kate, who was asleep. Then he went over to the chair and watched her sleep as long as he could until he fell asleep too.  
  
(Ghostbusters Firehouse, Christmas Morning)  
  
"Oh the weather outside is frightful, the snow is so delightful-" the radio said.  
  
"Get up Peter! It's Christmas!" Ray's voice said loudly.  
  
Peter groaned and held a pillow over his head.  
  
"Come on Dr. Venkman, get up," Ray said, pulling it off.  
  
Peter glanced at his bed. He was back home. He almost started crying. It was good to see the guys again though.  
  
***  
  
Peter was having trouble getting up. Ray was bouncing on his bed. "I'm up! Knock it off!" he snapped.  
  
Ray looked hurt. "Gosh. Sorry, Peter," he said and took off downstairs.  
  
"Peter," Janine said. "That was uncalled for."  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," Peter sighed. "I just.had a bad night."  
  
"I can tell," Janine said and went downstairs, glancing at Egon as she passed by.  
  
Everyone else went downstairs except for Egon. "Peter? What's wrong?" Egon asked.  
  
"I-" Peter said. "God, Egon!" He started crying. Egon hugged him.  
  
"Peter. I'm sorry about your father - really.but-" Egon started to say.  
  
"It's not him, Egon. Something happened," Peter said.  
  
"What?" Egon asked, alarmed.  
  
"I was taken - by a guardian angel of some sort. He gave me a family and I worked for a tire industry," Peter was freaked out again. "You and Ray were there. I had kids and friends-"  
  
"Peter-it sounds like some dream," Egon thought it over.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, I swear!" Peter said, tears shimmering in his eyes.  
  
Egon hugged him. "Well, Peter - this is your family. You've always been happy here too. Remember the first time we met?"  
  
Peter nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I thought you were a science geek," he said.  
  
Egon smiled. "And I thought you were a dumb jock," he elbowed Peter. "And then we became a family, like we always will be, right?" Egon asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, you're right," he said. "Thanks Egon."  
  
"We'll talk more about this tonight - I promise," Egon said and Peter nodded. "And remember, Peter, you do have family right here."  
  
Peter smiled. "Thanks Spengs, I was so wrapped up in money - I almost forgot." Egon returned the smile, hugging him. They went downstairs.  
  
"Come on, Peter!" Ray said  
  
Peter hugged Ray. "Sorry for snapping at you, Ray. I had a tough uh - night," he glanced at Egon.  
  
"It's okay. Here's your present, Peter," Ray said, tossing it to him.  
  
Peter smiled and handed Ray his. They all exchanged gifts. "Hey look! It's snowing!" Ray said suddenly. They went outside and there were carolers there. The group hugged each other, smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Egon," Janine said.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Egon replied, smiling.  
  
Suddenly Kate walked up to the firehouse. "Peter?" she asked.  
  
Oh no, Egon thought.  
  
"Kate! Oh gosh, it's good to see you," Peter hugged her.  
  
Kate backed off and Peter looked hurt. "Peter - I have to leave. I'm leaving for England, but I wanted to give you this. You left this at my place when we broke up," she said, handing him a book  
  
"Kate, wait! Don't leave," Peter said sadly.  
  
"I have to, Peter. My business is opening up there. I've got a firm there," she said.  
  
"No! Please - have Christmas dinner with us," Peter insisted. "Please? Paris will still be there when you leave. Please, just for tonight, Kate. I've missed you - and I still love you. I know you might not feel the same way, but at least let me talk to you. I've seen what we can do as a family together - you've gotta believe me, and it's great,"  
  
"Peter - I can't," Kate shook her head.  
  
"Please, Kate? You don't really want to move to England do you?" he asked. "Just one cup of coffee, that's all I'm asking,"  
  
"Well - all right, Peter, if it's that important to you," she glanced at her watch  
  
"It is. I swear it."  
  
"Peter, what on earth is wrong, m'man?" Winston whispered.  
  
"A loonnngg story," Peter smiled.  
  
"Well, let's have some turkey why don't we, boys and girls?" Janine asked.  
  
They smiled, walking into the firehouse. Janine lifted the lid that was keeping the turkey warm and gasped.  
  
"SLIMER!" the others cried.  
  
"Wait! I anticipated this, so I roasted another one just in case," she said, smiling.  
  
The guys grinned. They sat down and ate and Peter and Kate spoke for most of the evening. Then they sang Christmas carols and went to bed. It was a great evening. 


End file.
